1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for hanging sheet materials and in particular to holders for hanging calendars from walls.
2. Related Art
Calendars and other decorative sheet materials such as posters, papers, tapestries, quilts, fabrics, charts and the like are typically hung from walls using hooks, nails or clips. Although functional, this way of presenting decorative sheet materials is aesthetically limited. Further, the pages of calendars hung in this manner have a tendency to curl and the bottom pages to bow. Another way to present calendars is by means of a frame. However, such frames are relatively bulky, especially when large calendars are involved. What is needed is a holder for decorative sheet materials that is aesthetically appealing, that keeps sheet materials flat, and that is less bulky that a frame.